


Kissing And Touching Like No One Else (Do You Say That I'm A Sweetheart?)

by Migs



Series: Bake A Cake [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Calum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Lill bit of come play, M/M, Omega Luke, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi baby." Calum whispers as he joins Luke under the steaming hot shower, sneaking his arms under Luke's armpits as he hugs the blond from behind. His cock nestles perfectly between the plush globes when the blond arches his back towards the touch.</p><p>"Hi." Luke smiles as he turns his head sideways so that Calum can kiss his cheek.</p><p>OR: Cake shower sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing And Touching Like No One Else (Do You Say That I'm A Sweetheart?)

**Author's Note:**

> When you accidentally end up writing Cake shower sex on a work night.
> 
> This fandom needs more Cake and more shower sex fics.
> 
> Tags are there for a reason. If you don't like something then don't read it. Simple as that.
> 
> Title: 5SOS GTB
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)
> 
> The usual - edited on iPad so wild autocorrect is always a possibility,

Luke is just taking a shower after the gig when he hears the bathroom door open and close, familiar pitter patter of bare feet making their way across the room causing Luke to smile as he washes the last remains of the shampoo from his blonde locks.

"Hi baby." Calum whispers as he joins Luke under the steaming hot shower, sneaking his arms under Luke's armpits as he hugs the blond from behind. His cock nestles perfectly between the plush globes when the blond arches his back towards the touch.

"Hi." Luke smiles as he turns his head sideways so that Calum can kiss his cheek.

"You smell nice." The alpha humms as he mouths at Luke's neck, teasingly biting at the bond spot but not hard enough to actually break the skin. He laps and sucks on the sensitive skin whilst his fingers are toying with omega's nipples. They are not as sensitive as when Luke is in heat but they are still sensitive enough to make Luke whimper and spread his legs just a little bit wider.

"What are you doing?" Luke enquires as he feels his boyfriend's hands roam down his sides until they stop on Luke's waist, kneading the softness rounding his hips before they come to rest on Luke's soft belly.

Calum steps even closer, his whole front completely plastered to Luke's back, as he moves his right hand lower until he is palming at Luke's dick when the spread palm of his left hand is firmly pressed against Luke's belly trying to keep him in place.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Calum asks as he forms a tight fist around Luke's half hard dick, giving it a couple of strokes and tutting when Luke tries to fuck into Calum's fist.

"We can't. Someone might come in." Luke tries to reason whilst his hips are telling a completely different story trying to chase Calum's hand.

"Ashton's giving Michael's swollen ankles a rub so no one will bother us." Calum reasons as he lets go of Luke's dick in favour or grabbing for omega's balls.

"Yeah?" Luke says hopefully before he moans at the feeling of Calum fondling his balls.

"Yeah. Wanna fuck you so bad." Calum replies as he takes a step back from the blond so he can kick his legs open wide. "You looked so fucking good on stage." Calum says as he pleases himself back to Luke's behind, his right hand now sneaking between their bodies as his left goes back to star fishing against Luke's tummy.

"I love it how wet you get for me." Calum growls as he rubs two of his pads over the puckered hole.

"We are under the shower Calum." Luke tries to be smart but then bites his lower lip as a loud moan threatens to escape him when Calum slowly pushes one finger inside.

"What a smartass. More like a big ass." Calum snickers as he feels Luke clench around his finger in anticipation.

"I wanna spread you open and eat you out until my whole face is drenched in your slick baby boy." Calum whispers in Luke's ear as he slowly moves his finger in and out of his pretty boyfriend. "Have your arse ride my face baby. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Calum!" Luke whimpers as he widens his step, using his left palm to support himself against the shower wall when his right one grabs backwards, trying to touch some of his boyfriend's beautiful caramel skin.

"Yeah, you love it when I eat you out don't you. Or maybe I'll fuck you full and then clean you up. Kiss over your sensitive boy hole all loose and leaky from my dick before I spread you wide with my thumbs and lick it right out of you. If you are a good boy I might even share some with you, my naughty boy." Calum teases the blond before he pulls the finger out of Luke's rapidly loosening hole that is getting sloppier with every second.

"Calum please!" Luke moans as he feels now two fingers fucking his hole, loosening him up for Calum's dick as the older man continues on kissing Luke's neck.

"Almost there baby boy." Calum tries to pacify Luke as he slowly pulls the two fingers out of the blond and brings them to his needy boyfriend's lips. "Suck." Calum orders and then watches when Luke parts his lips immediately. The alpha slowly feeds Luke his fingers until they are all the way in and the omega is hollowing his cheeks around them, lapping at the digits inside his mouth with his tongue.

"Mhmmm." Luke mumbles as he sucks on fingers that Calum is now slowly fucking inside the younger blond's mouth.

"So fucking sweet darling." Calum growls as he pulls the fingers out of Luke's mouth and brings them back to omega's asshole. "Fuck, you got absolutely drenching wet by just sucking yourself from my fingers." The older boy curses as he pushes three digits inside perfect velvet passage without any resistance at all.

"Cmon. Fuck me. I need it." Luke whines as he now places the other hand on the bathroom wall, grabbing for the shower railing as he is spreading his legs wider, bending further down, arching his spine nicely when he pushes his ass further back on Calum's fingers.

"Yeah? Want me to fuck you in the shower?" Calum growls as his left hand goes to grab for the round globe, pulling it apart and revealing to Cali a beautiful sight of where his fingers are disappearing inside the willing body. "Fuck, your boy pussy is always so eager for it." Calum says before he crooks his fingers just right and smiles at the feeling of Luke tightening up around his fingers.

"Please!" Luke whines as he feels the three digits leave him just to be replaced with a head of an alpha's dick.

"Here we go sweetheart." Calum purrs as he pushes in in one smooth thrust, his dick sliding in easily as Luke's body opens up underneath him. Once he is all the way in, he places both of his hands on Luke's hips and rolls his hips against Luke's arse, smiling at the delicious moans Luke lets out.

"You like that, don't you." Calum teases as he pulls out just to slam back in again. "Such a good kitten for me." The older teases further as he slowly starts building up the speed. His left hand occasionally slips from Luke's waist to cup his perfect round globe. The older man lets himself enjoy the weight of the full flesh in his hands before he is pulling it apart just so he can see where him and Luke are joined.

"Cal, Cal." Luke pants as his left leg keeps on coming off the tiles. Calum gets the hint and makes sure Luke is holding tight to the shower railing before he is firmly gripping his boyfriend underneath his knee and lifting it up.

The new angle has Calum fucking straight into Luke's prostate which makes the younger boy scream in ecstasy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Right fucking there." Luke chants as he is trying to meet Calum's thrusts to the best of his abilities."

"Keep on holding tight." Calum instructs as he speeds up the movement of his hips.

"Don't want you smashing your head against the bathroom floor." The older man hisses as he reluctantly lets Luke's leg fall back in the floor in favour of cupping his fattened up cheek as he continues to ram into his boyfriend.

"Calum!" Luke whines, one of his hands is now no longer wrapped around the railing but around his own dick.

"Yeah baby." Calum praises as he moves his hand from Luke's ass to his hair, grabbing on the matter blonde locks as he pulls Luke's head backwards, making his spine arch beautifully.

"Fuck baby, so close." Calum moans as he rabbits his hips against Luke's arse. "Need you to sort yourself out baby boy." Calum moans as he feels his orgasm approaching with lightening speed. "Can you do that for me Lukey boy?" Calum coaxes the blond as he continues to fuck him with full speed.

"Almost there." Luke whines as he is meeting Calum's thrusts with full force, letting out beautiful breathy moans every time Calum fucks against his magic spot.

"Cmon Luke, be a good boy for me." Calum bosses the blond who is on the verge of an orgasm himself.

"So close." Luke whines before his feet are curling and he is spilling into his own hand. Calum curses as he feels the blond's insides squeezing tight around his dick and then he is coming in thick spurts inside his pretty boyfriend.

"No knot this time?" Luke teases the alpha as Calum pulls out and spins Luke around so that they are both facing each other under now reasonably warm water.

"You will have to put a bite on me first." Calum teases right back as he hugs Luke tighter, his chin hooking over Luke's shoulder as his arms slip from Luke's waist to Luke's butt.

"Yeah, maybe I will." Luke says dreamily before he yelps at the feeling of Calum's fingers feeling around Luke's hole.

"Gotta clean you up." Calum teases as he pushes two of his fingers past the swollen entrance, groaning at the feeling of his own spunk trickling around his fingers and down Luke's thighs where the warm water is washing it away.

"Good thing we are under the shower then." Luke giggles as he kisses Calum's full lips.

"Good thing indeed." Calum mumbles back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
